Fifty Shades of Stubborn Love
by leofire6
Summary: It has been said that opposites attract, so I guess that is why the Laidback Manwhore of seattle Elliot Grey and the Tenacious Katherine Kavanagh are together. Read to find out how a little sexy fun turns into something serious. Summary sucks but the Story is worth it ;) PINTEREST BOARD: /leofire6/fifty-shades-of-stubborn-love/
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: I love Ana and Christian's Story but I have to admit that I prefer Kate and Elliot. Not only are they fun but their love story is more realistic than Ana and Christian's. I was devastated to find out that not many people on here like them together so that is why I decided to write about them. Since E.L James didn't go into details about them, it leaves their love story unexplored which will be so fun to uncover so I hope you enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to E L James. I do not own anything except the storyline

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1

Kate POV

Elliot Grey and I have been dating for three weeks and it has been amazing. If someone ever told me that we would last this long, I would have called _bullshit_. It's no secret that we are very different people, as Elliot is laid back and funny and compassionate, I am opinionated, sassy and quite tenacious to a point of annoyance. But one thing I know about us is that no matter how different we may seem, we still manage to be compatible. I still remember the night we met at the bar in portland like it was yesterday. My best friend Ana and I just finished our finals so we decided to live it up and celebrate our accomplishments.

* * *

I was sitting with Levi and Liam drinking since Ana decided to step out and get some Air, A few minutes later Jose disappeared to go and check on her. They've been gone for a little while but I'm not worried because even though Jose does have a crush on Ana, He would never do anything stupid especially now that she's drunk than ever. He will surely protect her from any assholes coming onto her.

Levi buys me another shot and I down it. Immediately, I notice Christian Grey standing in front of me looking highly pissed off. WTF is he doing here?

"Ms Kavanagh" he greets coldly

"Mr Grey" I reply with the same tone

"Where's Anastasia?"

"I don't know, Outside getting some air maybe" I mutter getting up, _Whoa, head rush_. Eh, I'll be fine, just one more shot.

"Katherine, Where is Anastasia now?" Fucking money bags yells over the music.

"I..jus.. told you she's outside" I slur a little. Yep he is officially pissed off but I do not give a Fuck!

"For fucks sakes, Elliot please watch Miss Kavanagh while I'll go get Anastasia" he mutters before I start walking towards the bar but I go no further because i'm halted in my tracks when I feel a very strong grip on my arm.

"I think you've had enough" the voice says calmly. I turn around with the sole purpose of knocking the mother fucker who thinks he can tell me what to do on his ass but as soon as my eyes make contact with his face, I'm rendered speechless. Even though the club lights are making it hard to concentrate, there is no doubt that he is F-I-N-E.

After a beat, I regain my composure and reply

"Says who?"

"Says Elliot Grey, who has been assigned to watch over you by my brother Christian Grey" he answers smugly.

"Good luck with that" I retort

"Oh baby, Elliot Grey never needs luck" he winks at me. Y_es, I've heard about you and your conquests I muse. _

He is the cocky type, He looks good and he knows it. Our little moment is interrupted by Levi who I have totally forgotten about.

"Kate is this guy bothering you?"

"No Levi everything's okay" I shoot him a sympathetic look. I know Levi likes me but it just won't work out. Elliot on the other hand from what I can make out looks deadly, mmmmm I wonder if it's because of Levi.

I take initiative and tug my hands from Elliot's grip "I'm going to dance" stepping away from the two men, I make my way to dance floor. Once I reach the center, I surrender to _50 cent's Just a Lil Bit _and start to sway to the music seductively. It's not long before I feel what would be Elliot's hands around my waist.

"Are you trying to seduce me Katie?" He whispers in my ear

"Pfftt, Hardly and don't ever call me that" I scoff

"Why not Katie?, you don't have to seduce me because you already have my attention" he rasps then pull me into his arms. I'm so lost in him.

We dance for few more minutes which feels more like hours before I decide to call it a night and go find Ana.

"Are you Tired?" Elliot observes

"Yes, I need to find Ana" I say, walking away from the dance floor to the bar area.

"She left with Christian" He replies

"What, when?"

"When you were grinding that sweet ass on my dick" he smiles. Fucking beautiful bastard, I have nothing to say to that so I keep walking until I reach our table. Levi and Jose are no where to be seen. I walk outside and dial Ana's Number, Just as I'm about to hit send, Elliot snatches my phone from me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I bellow

"Calm down Katie girl, Christian's a good guy, He won't hurt Ana I promise" His eyes filled with sincerity.

"Okay, I just need to make sure okay" I snatch my phone from him and press send. It rings and rings but she doesn't pick up so I shoot her a text message instead. All the while Elliot arms are crossed over his chest, with that smug dimpled smile in place. Fuck he's good looking.

"She's okay, come, Let's get you home" he reaches for hand and I direct him towards my car.

Elliot insists to drive us home so I navigate. We talk about everything and nothing. We also talk about Ana and Christian. Before I know it, we arrive at my apartment and walk towards the door.

"Thanks" I say

"For what?"

"I don't know, so just thanks" Fuck I'm nervous and I'm blushing. I rarely blush!

"You're not gonna invite me in?" he teases

"No, I don't know you" I say. Okay that was stupid

"You didn't say that when you we're grinding on me, or when you let me drive you home"

"I wasn't thinking straight"

"So I cloud your judgement?" and that smug smile resonates again

"What, pffftt, no" I stutter

"No need to be shy baby, I have that effect on people" he whispers

"Cocky much?"

"Very. Very. much. Katie" he bites down on his bottom lip. God he's hot. would I be a slut if I fuck him? It's been 7 months since dickface Brandon and I broke up! I open the door and he follows me in.

"Nice place" he comments

"Thanks" he walks around the living room looking at the small portraits of Ana and I hidden under the side stool. Fuck, Im so nervous.

"Do you.. um.. want..anything"

"Depends on what you're offering" he replies

"What do you think i'm offering?"

"Not what I want …yet.."

"Yet?" cocky bastard

"don't play dumb, Katie, I know you want me and I want you too" he says stalking towards me.

"What makes you think that?" damn.

"Because one: I'm Elliot Grey and two: you haven't stopped eyefucking me since the car ride." he's standing ridiculously close to me right now

"Pff…" before I can finish he presses his lips on mine. Kissing me voraciously. I have to stand on my tippy toes as he as he towers over me. He doesn't relent as his large hands glides down to my derriere, grabbing a handful, my hands are in his hair tugging on his blonde curls.

"Where's your bedroom?" he murmurs, then bites down on my ear. I manage to point to the direction of my room. In a flash, he lifts me up like i'm nothing, his hands still on my ass as I am forced to wrap my legs around him. I walks us to my bedroom without stumbling. I love how strong he is.

We bust into the bedroom and and throws me on the bed. he talks of his shirt and my mouth waters. Damn his built. I wanna lick his abs. Slowly and seductively, he crawls over to me, hunger and lust filling his baby blue eyes and he waits no time ridding me of my clothes then his.

Slowly, he pushes his boxers down and his erection pops free. Holy shit! he's enormous!

"Like what you see baby?" I swallow my mouth suddenly dry. I am so gonna be sore tomorrow.

"I've seen bigger" I lie through my teeth

"I highly doubt it, You're gonna pay for that lie" he reaches for his jeans and fishes a condom.

"Very prepared" I comment. while he rolls on the condom onto him.

"I'm Elliot Grey baby" he shrugs as if it would explain why he carries a condom in his jeans pocket then inserts a finger inside me .

"Mmmm, you're so tight baby" he groans

"It's been a while"

"I'm so very glad to hear that" he responds before lowering his mouth to my nipple then sucking hard, all the while he's pumping is fingers in and out of me. oh, He's got skills.

"Elliot...please" I moan

" I love to hear you beg baby, I'm getting ready for me"

And that's how it all began

* * *

**Present**

I look up to see what is obstructing the feel of the sun on me as I lay on the beach in Barbados.

"Damn Katie, your body should be illegal" ahh I'd recognize that voice anywhere

"I'm glad you like what you see" I push my chest up a little.

"Don't do that now Katie, your dad is watching" he Growls

"Are you scared of my dad?" I tease

"Pfffff No, but I don't think he should know that I will be fucking his one and only daughter senseless tonight" he winks at me

"will you?"

"You already know I will" she smiles his dimpled smile at me. Damn he looks good in a swimsuit and he has his surfboard with him

"I can't wait" I smile

"Laters, baby" he winks and runs off towards the ocean. Catching the attention of the girls around us who all of a sudden decided to take their tops off. HE'S MINE!

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**I HAVE A PINTEREST BOARD, IN CASE YOU WANNA SEE THE PICS. THE LINK IS IN MY BIO OR TYPE IN Fifty Shades Of Stubborn Love**

**I apologize if there are any errors.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER. **

Chapter 2

Kate's POV

Mmmmmmmm I love Barbados. I can feel the early morning sun seeping through the white curtains warming my bare back. I stretch out my hand reaching for Elliot's hot body but he is not there. Last night was amazing and I was kind of hoping for round two. Oh well, I better freshen up. Getting up from the bed, I wrap the white sheets around me then walk to the large patio which is connected to our bedroom. You can see the beach from here and It is such a beautiful view. Just as I am about to retreat to our room, something, rather someone catches my eye. It is Elliot.

He is running along the shore line shirtless with his aviators on. Damn, how'd I get so lucky. I am tempted to join him but I decide against it as I don't feel like running. After a few seconds or minutes of ogling my man, I head to the bathroom to relieve my bladder, brush my teeth then get into the shower.

Just a few seconds in, I feel strong built arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning Baby" Elliot says, nuzzling my neck.

"Morning" I smile "you're Kinda sweaty"

"That's because I was running" He says while his hands roam up and down my body

"I know, I saw you"

"Don't tell me you're the stalker type Katie"

"Oh shut it, I only went to the patio to admire the view"

"The beach or Me" he proceeds to slide his hands lower till they are cupping my backside.

"The beach" I lie, Just then he lands a sound slap on my ass.

"OUCHHH, That hurts" I say, " I can't believe you just smacked my ass"

"Better believe it Katie, I don't appreciate you lying to me, now tell me the truth, were you ogling me?"

"Nope" another slap "Jeez, Elliot, Yes I was, happy?"

"Very" he replies pushing his erection unto my ass

"you're so cocky"

"I would say you have no idea but I guess you do as your screams last night were pretty deafening" he grabs a handful of my ass then smacks it once again.

"I do love your ass Katie, turn around" he whispers while kissing my neck. I comply with his demands then give into the urge of feeling his washboard abs.

"You're so fit" I say in admiration of his body

"I know, being in construction doesn't leave me with much of a choice" he answers nuzzling my neck and giving it a quick bite.

"I love your body" My hands reach to his backside and Grab a handful. "and your ass too"

"I know you do, and I happy you like what you see" he Replies " Wrap your legs around me baby, It's fucking time" he says before attacking my mouth kissing me voraciously. He's a damn good kisser. He never misses a beat as his fingers explore me, readying me for him. Just as He's about to position his erection at my entrance, I stop him.

"Elliot we can't. We need a condom" I protest.

"Damn, you need to get on the pill or shot baby, I hate condoms" He doesn't know that I am on birth control pills. Even though I believe him when he assured me that he is clean, I still don't wanna risk that 1% chance of getting pregnant as the pills are only 99% effective. Call me paranoid but prevention is better than cure and that is why I never let anyone inside of me without a condom. He steps out of the shower for a minute then returns with a foil packet with a pout present on his face.

"Why are you pouting?" I ask not trying to laugh.

"Because I hate these things, They suck the joy out of sex" He turns his pout up a notch.

"They do not!" I laugh which throwing my arms around his shoulders.

"Still don't like them" he mutters rolling on the condom then lifts me effortlessly so that I wrap my legs around him.

"I love when you pout, it's so hot"

"I know baby, Don't scream too loud, your parents are close by" he says then sinks into me at a delicious pace then stops, giving me a few seconds to adjust to his size then he starts pounding into me.

Yes! I_ love our early morning rump _and with that thought, I am transported back to the first morning I woke up to Elliot Grey in my bed which was followed up by an amazing round of mind-blowing sex In the bathroom.

* * *

***********_**FLASHBACK**************_

_Last night was unbelievable, _I had the hottest sex of my life with the sexiest man I've ever seen . I actually can't believe it. I'm no virgin but i'm not one night stander either. That shit doesn't float my boat until Elliot Grey came along. Never in my entire life have I let a man I only met, get inside my panties until Elliot Grey. I wanna be pissed at my self for being so easy but the sensations I experienced last night are clouding any other emotions.

Ugghhh No more thinking about this. What has happened, has happened. I just need to move on and forget about it. He's long gone by now. Guys Like him don't stick around.

Turning over to my side, I am shocked, surprised, ashamed and maybe a little pleased to see that Elliot is still asleep in my bed. He's laying on his side which puts his entire muscular carved back on display. _Damn look at those dimples above his ass. _

I can't believe he stayed. Surely, I thought he would have snuck out after he fucked me into oblivion last night but here he is. He had the perfect opportunity to avoid the Morning After encounter but he remained. Luckily for him, I'm not the clingy type so I'm just gonna wake him once I relieve my bladder.

Wrapping the sheet around me, I hastily make my way to the bathroom. I pee ( I'm sore but not too bad), brush my teeth then wash my face. _I definitely need to get my eyebrows done. _As quietly as possible, I tip-toe back into my room and walk over to the dresser to grab some PJ shorts and Tank top. Turning around, I realize that when I pulled the top sheet to cover my self, I also pulled away the Duvet from Elliot's body leaving him gloriously naked exposing his morning wood. _Definitely the biggest penis ever seen. I make a mental note to measure it _. He doesn't notice since he's still asleep so I quickly drag my shorts on. Just as I am pulling my tank top over my head, My stomach growls reminding me how hungry I am.

"Heard that" Elliot's eyes open alongside with his lips stretching into a smile. _OH NO!_

"I thought you were asleep" my face flushing with embarrassment. _Damn!_

_"_I was, until you grabbed the sheets leaving me stark naked, but the air does feel good on my balls" he laughs

"Sorry about that, I'm hungry" I return his smile.

"Glad we're on the same page, I'm starving too"

"I don't cook" I cross my arms across my chest. His gaze drops to my breasts

"Why not?" he asks, eyes still fixated on my breasts

"Never got the chance to learn, Ana's the cook" Shit Ana! I run into the bedroom and search for my purse. It's still in the same position on the floor where I dropped it when Elliot attacked me last night. I dial Ana's number and it goes to voice mail. _Damn you Anastasia Rose Steele. _Answer your damn phone. I shoot her another text message, telling her to call me.

"Stop worrying Sweetheart, Christian's good guy" Elliot's pipes up from behind me. He's put his jeans back on but he's shirtless. Damn, He's built. I really need to stop staring, it's getting old.

"I need to worry, she's never slept over at a guy's place before" I reply once I'm snapped out of my trance.

"It's cute and all that you worry but trust me on this, Christian won't hurt her, I've never seen him interested in a girl before"

"What do you mean?" He's piqued my interest

"Well If I'm gonna be telling early morning stories, You need to feed me Katie girl"

"Ugh come on, I already told you…"

"I know, I know, You don't cook so come keep me company in the kitchen while I fix something for us"

"You cook?" I snort

"Not much but way better than you Katie girl, I'm a man of many talents" he winks

"Ass" I throw my head back in exasperation and stomp toward the kitchen. From behind I can hear Elliot's annoying laughter.

Elliot Makes breakfast while I set the plates for us. _Can I say that Elliot Grey in the kitchen Is panty-wettingly Hot. _While eating, we talk about our families and jobs. He's pleased to hear that we'll be moving to seattle soon. I don't know why though, It's not like he's gonna stick around. After breakfast, we chat more while cleaning up.

"I need to take a shower"

"Me too" Elliot jumps up from his seat, giddy like a school girl

"Whoa there Big guy, I mean alone" I say trying to calm him down

"Well that's not fun and you'd be wasting water. If we shower together, we save water and energy, plus we get to have fun while saving the planet" he pretends to be serious

"Like you care about the planet' I scoff

"Hell yea I do, My construction business only deals with Eco-friendly materials" he defends.

"Ugh fine" I roll my eyes at him.

"Now you're talking Katie Girl, shower time baby" he launches at me and throws me over his shoulder, slapping my ass in the process of walking us to the bathroom. I can't help but giggle. Elliot grey has that effect on me.

He places me on bathroom sink and takes my tank top off.

"You have have amazing tits Katie girl" he comments while fondling them.

"Don't call them that, you sound like a frat boy"

"I was and Would you prefer I called them Tatas"?

"NOO" I shriek laughing

"Why not Katie girl?" he laughs "Let me suck on your Tatas baby" he smiles then takes my right breast in his mouth sucking hard while twisting the other nipples with his other hand.

"Oh Yes! Elliot" I moan

"Mmmmmmm say my name again" he moans with his mouth still full.

"Please …Elliot…more"

"You want it you got it baby" he fishes a foil packet from his jeans pocket and rips it open with his teeth. Is he always prepared?

"I knew you would want it once you saw me shirtless" he explains answering my unspoken question with that stupid grin intact on his face. I hate that he thinks i'm predictable but I don't dwell on my thoughts too long before pushes my short down and then sinks into me.

"Fuck, I love how tight you are baby" He moans against my neck

"Yes Elliot… Yes please"

"You want it hard?" he asks noting relenting on his thrusts

"Yes please harder"

"You got it baby" With him still inside of me, he walks us to the shower and backs me up against the tiles.

"Open your eyes, I wanna see you while I fuck you". I do as he says and then he begins to move. Fast and Hard. Faster than he did last night, faster than I've ever experienced before, Faster than I can take. Hitting that sweet spot inside me over and over again and it's not long before I explode around him.

"AHHH..that's it..baby…Keep coming, I'll keep fucking" He grunts

"You're so fucking beautiful baby, Best sex…ever" He manages before he freezes and surrenders to his release.

_I'm gonna miss this once it's over._ The thought saddens me.

**I apologize if there are any errors. **

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PINTEREST PAGE, I UPLOADED NEW PICS**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR READING. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Elliot's POV

Kate's Parents and Ethan are going back to Seattle tomorrow so her mom Diana decided that we should spend the day together as family. On a normal circumstances, I would never want to spend the day with a girlfriend's family…_No scratch that, _What I meant to say was that I've never spent the day with a girlfriend's family, that shit is so not me but here I am sitting at a table with Kate's family talking about everything and anything.

Ethan and I bond really well. We have the same sense of humor but he is more like the laid back and a tad bit serious version of me but he is still cool. Diana and I get along too, she's just like mom. She's also aware that I have a very healthy appetite so she makes sure I'm fed Immediately whenever I say that i'm hungry. _I love women who acknowledge my appetite. _I'm still not on the best terms with Kate's father but I guess it's gonna take some serious work and ass kissing to get on his really good side but at least he's civil. I don't blame him, I mean I'm sure no man will immediately welcome a guy who is fucking her daughter's brains out every night, _and morning and afternoon and midday (catch my drift?). It usually depends if we have company or not. _I know that they know that we get together at night and I'm pretty sure that they wanna say something about it but they've never caught us in the act. _We're smooth like that._

I have to say that I was nervous meeting her family but this might just be the best vacation ever and that is why I wanted Kate and I to spend a week more here. It's beautiful here, the food is amazing, and the clubs are not that bad. Last week, Kate, Ethan and I went to some night club and we had fun until I knocked a guy on his ass and we got kicked out.

* * *

***************************FLASH BACK **

**This is how it happened:** We walked into the club Me and Katie hand in hand while Ethan trailed behind us. We were both upset that Katie wore this really sexy but inappropriate dress even though she looked as fuck sexy in it. _What am I saying, My Katie looked sexy in everything. (and yes I said _**my**_ Katie). _We argued and argued and then I made the biggest mistake by telling her that and I quote " I forbid you to wear that dress".

If you know Katie, you will know that she hates.. no, abhors, no Loathes being told what to do. As soon as the words left my mouth, Katie started to turn red. At first I thought she was gonna puke or she was having a seizure but that was so not the case. You know that cartoon Tinkerbell? You know how she turns red in the face when she's mad? Apparently, that shit is real because that was exactly what she looked like. _Don't ask me how I know about Tinkerbell, I don't watch that shit , Mia does and she made me watch it one time she came over to my place to cook for me. _

Like I was saying, Kate was so red in the face, I thought that she'd actually blow up but then she did the countdown thing in her head it seemed and then she got all up in my face and was like "Listen to me Elliot Fucking Grey, You do not have the right to tell me what to do, the sooner you get that the better for you. It's my body and I'll wear what I want and if you ever, ever, ever think you can forbid me, pffttt you have another thing coming Grey." She said and then walked past me with her head held high. _Damn she is so fucking hot and when she was talking all I could do was stare at her tits. S_he does this thing where she shakes_ he_r hand or waves it across your face when she's mad and she did it making her tits bounce, it was so fucki_ng hot, I got a hard on. _I never knew that Kate turned red when she's mad but then again every day I spend with Katie, I learn something new about her.

So we got to the club, Ethan and I still mad that Katie wore that dress out even after we both told her not to.

We danced for some time then sat the the bar and did some shots. Ethan joined us later and we talked and joked and then Some chick and her friend same over to where we sat and started to flirt with us. The sassy fake one tried to sit on my lap and I swear I saw Kate shooting fire through her eyes so I pushed her off my lap and told her to skedaddle. The less skanky one buys Ethan another round and then they head to the dance floor. _Yep, he's definitely gonna be fucking tonight, I remember when I was like that._

Kate's still pissed so I try to get her to dance too but she's having none of it. Just then some fucking limped impotent dickface walks up to **my **girlfriend and asks her to dance and she denies of course , then this mother fucker says "Oh come on, sugar, I know you definitely wanna get fucked tonight" and that was it. I snapped. I got up and shoved him away from her.

"Keep your hands to you fucking self and skedaddle asshole" I snarled. That mother fucker bypasses me and grabs Kate's arm and just then I lose it and punch in square on the nose. I'm just about to do it again but Kate stops me.

"Elliot stop don't hit him, you're gonna get us kicked out?" She shouts over the loud music

"He was a second away from fucking groping you Kate, what he fuck did you think I was gonna…" I don't get to finish my sentence because Limp dick asshole hits my jaw catching me off guard and then I retaliate by punching him back but I don't stop this time around, I continue to bash his face in, reveling in the feeling of watching him try to defend himself. A few seconds later, I have about three bouncers on me trying to get me off him.

"You need to calm the fuck down, man. There's no fighting here" One of them says.

"Let me go, I'm fine, just teaching that asshole some manners!" I yelled. They maneuvered me out of the club and walked me outside. I'm so fucking pissed right now, I look around and Kate is no where to be found. _Where the fuck is she? I swear if she's still in there… _

Just as I'm about to charge back inside to look for her, she steps out squeezing through the bouncers standing there with their hands crossed against their chest glowering at some people who are trying to sneak past them. There's still lines and lines of people waiting to enter.

"Happy now?" she spits walking over to where I'm standing

"Ecstatic" I smile pissing her off even more.

"Ugh, You've totally ruined tonight, we were supposed to have fun remember? You just had to go all fucking godzilla on him and knock him out, now we're probably banned from coming back, ever again!" she yells attracting the attention of a few people.

"What did you expect Kate, to stand here and watch him grope you?!" I yell back

"I loved that you defended me but you didn't have to knock him out for fucks sakes"

"Not my fault that he can't take a punch, fucker had it coming"

"Whatever Elliot take me home"

"FINE, where's Ethan? isn't he coming?"

"He said not to worry about him so it's just us" she replies rolling her eyes. "Hopefully he remembers to use a condom" she whispers under her breath

"Look I'm sorry I got us kicked out' I smile apologetically

"Are you really?" she lowers her voice in doubt

"Nope" I say making the _PE pop. _

"I thought as much" she says walking towards the car. _Oh fuck me, look at that ass, it's glorious. I need to fuck that ASAP._

"How about I make it up to youth some orgasms tonight" I say trailing behind her

"If you think you're getting any tonight, you're delusional Elliot Grey" she snaps getting into the passenger seat

"I bet I can make you come in three minutes" I challenge. I know she loves challenges

"I bet I can kick you in the balls before you can blink. Now drive" she retorts

"Touché" _I really thought she take the challenge. _

That night I ended up going to my bed with my dick in my hands.

The next morning, I woke up and decided to make amends with Katie. I didn't go for my usual run along the beach, I decided to make breakfast and take it to her in bed. I showered threw on my ripped jeans and white t-shirt then proceeded to go make my firecracker some breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and Diana was sitting at the breakfast bar in her robe drinking her usual cup of tea. Anita, the local house keeper was already making breakfast. _Even better, I don't have to slave over the stove._

"Morning Diana" I smile walking over to Katie's mom and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Elliot" she beams.

I swear she has a mini crush on me. She blushes and fusses over me all the time and I like teasing her. I remember when Katie and I went to lunch with her, I was ordering our meal and she was watching us so dreamily_ or me dreamily. _Bottom line is I caught her making a swoon gesture to Katie and winking at her. I heard Katie tell her to behave and stop embarrassing her. It was so funny watching her trying to hold in her giddiness. I mean I don't blame her, I have that effect on women of all ages.

"Oh dear, what happened to your chin?" she said, tilting my chin up so she could get a better look.

"Ehh, some guy tried to disrespect Katie at the club and I put him in his place" I shrugged

"Oh Elliot, you shouldn't be getting into altercations, now you've got a bruised chin" her face full of worry

"I'm okay Diane, it's just a bruise, I'm very tough" I reply lowering my voice a little then winking at her making her blush.

"You need to take better care of yourself darling, so you don't get bruises on your face"

"It's a very pretty face" I smirk

"Indeed it is" She smiles her green eyes twinkling

"Oh for the love of pete, Diana leave the poor boy alone" Kate's dad Richard says

"Ohhh Richie I can't help it, he's a fine young man" she giggles

"I thought I was your fine young man" he jokes back pouting

"Keyword is "_was" _Richiee, now you're a fine old man" she says walking to him and pecking him on the lips then pulling his robe tighter.

"I'm glad I'm still fine to you honey" He smiles back.

"Morning Richard" I walk over and shake his hand

"Morning Elliot, did you kids have fun last night?"

"Yeah" I muttered

"I'm guessing you got that bruise on your chin while having fun?" he raises an eyebrow. _Katie does that a lot too. _

"Ohh Richard stop it, he was defending our daughter" Diana smiles at me

"Uh huh" He says drinking up the coffee Diana handed to him.

"Where's Katie and Ethan?"

"Kate's still asleep honey, they kids stayed out for quite a while but I haven't seen Ethan yet, I'm getting worried" Diana says getting up to reheat her tea

"He'll be fine Dee, He's a young man, probably sowing his wild oats somewhere, hopefully he'll be back soon, we have an afternoon flight to catch" Richard says

"Don't say that Rich, Ethan is not one to be with a random girl"

Richard and I look at each other like _rigghhhhttttttttttt _, we both start laughing at how naive Diana is about her son's morality. Poor sweet Diana doesn't know what they way his good son was grinding up on that girl at the club guarantees that he fucked. I bet my left nut on that but then again, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Anita informs us that breakfast is ready so I excuse myself ad take Katie's breakfast to her bedroom. I don't bother knocking because I know that she won't answer, she's a heavy sleeper. I walk in and like I predicted, she's asleep on her front. From what I can see she's shirtless and her blonde hair is played over her pillow. I walk over to the bedside and place the tray of food on the foot of the bed then I sit next to her and run my hand down the contours of her bare back. _She's so fucking beautiful. _I run my hand lower down the body and pull back the sheets so that her naked ass is exposed. _oh fuck me, I'm getting a boner. _Slowly, I run my finger down her ass till I reach her her pussy. It is definitely the pinkest, prettiest, tiniest pussy i've ever seen. _and i've seen a lot, a whole fucking lot. _Oh and It's definitely the tightest. Bottom Line is My Katie has the best pussy and I can say that because i've sampled a lot. _Yep definitely got a raging hard on now. _

"Would you stop staring at my most private parts, it's kind of perverted you know" she says sleepily.

"I can't help it Katie Girl, every part of you is beautiful" I smile at her

"I'm glad you like what you see" she turns over and smiles back at me

"Ohhh I more than like Katie girl, I can't wait to show you just how much" _ohhhhhhh lawddd, look at those tits, I wanna fuck them. _

"That's gonna have to wait blonde bear, My parent's are gonna be leaving soon"

"I know, that's why I can't wait" I say kissing her lips

"Well I need to be dined first then sixty nined" she flutters her eyelashes

"Oh Yes baby, we can start with this" I say bringing her breakfast closer. She laughs out loud and I join her. Her laugh is so infectious. She thinks it's embarrassing but I think it's weird and infectious.

"Hurry up and eat baby, the sooner the better" I push the tray closer

"Where's your breakfast?" she asks, taking a bite of her waffles

"Oh I forgot about that, let me go get it" I kiss her once more then practically run back down stairs.

Just as I grab my own breakfast and place it on a tray, Ethan comes in looking as disheveled as fuck.

"Hey man, where's mom and dad?" He says trying to fix his hair

"I don't know but they noticed you were missing"

"Oh shit, I almost overslept at her place, fuck she's awesome" He grins at me. _bet he doesn't remember her name. _

"Yea, well you stink like sex dude, go have a shower"

"Fuck you" he laughs then walks in the direction of his bedroom.

I hurry back to Katie's room. I can't wait to smell like sex too.

********************************END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**EXCUSE ANY ERRORS PLEASE, I WAS RUSHING THROUGH IT**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PINTEREST PAGE. THE LINK IS IN MY BIO.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
